


Let The Choir Bells Sing

by FirithAriel



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Today is Tom’s birthday.You never know what to give him, so this time instead of getting him a present you’ve planned a whole day of entertainment.





	Let The Choir Bells Sing

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a little something I wrote to celebrate my man’s birthday. I hope he had an awesome day, lots of love and happiness and I’ll be having a beer in his honor tonight. <3

Today is Tom’s birthday.

You never know what to give him (though those Shakespearean insults bandages from last year were a total winner), so this time instead of getting him a present you’ve planned a whole day of entertainment.

You even got to the point of talking to his director, so Tom could get the day off rehearsals. Ken agreed, if not as gladly, but at least he was willing to keep the secret.

So now you had Tom all for yourself for 24 hours.

First, it was birthday english breakfast. Sausages, eggs, bacon, tea, toasts, all five courses. It had taken you a few weeks to work out the timing, and not burn anything, but seeing the look on his face when you presented it to him that morning, was all you needed.

“This looks amazing!” He said.

“Happy birthday, Tom.” You said, kissing his cheek and sitting across the table to enjoy the food.

Second, a picnic lunch on Hyde park. You thoroughly prepared and packed sandwiches, biscuits, fruit pudding and drinks.

You trudged the park hand in hand, walking to your favorite spot.

Once there, you presented him with the bolognese sandwich you had gotten specially for him.

It made you so happy to see him roll over the grass in laughter.

“Oh, gosh! I love you so much!” He said, still overcome with tears of laughter in his eyes.

Third it was the attractions. Despite living in London with Tom for over 2 years, you had never gone together to any of those “tourists traps”. Yes, you had gone to the Tower Bridge and London Tower ,and had taken the water taxi on the Thames, but this was the first time you’d actually do it together.

The London Bridge Experience was, well, an experience. Tom would insist he wasn’t scared at all, but his eyes kept watering and you knew it had gotten to him.

“Stop laughing at me!” He said, though he was laughing too.

“You scared little sausage!” You said, and planted a kiss on his mouth for everyone to see.

The London Eye you saved for last, as you booked for the sunset window. It was so pretty, to see London melting away in the sun. All that people scurrying off, hastily trying to get home. Not you though, you were already home. Wrapped in the arms of the man you loved, enjoying the last sunlight sinking away in the distance, giving way to all the sparkly lights of a city that never sleeps.

“Thank you for today.” He whispered in your ear and kissed the side of your neck, hugging your back to his chest.

You turned around. “Happy birthday, Tom.” You said, and pulled him down for a kiss. “We’re not done yet, though.” You breathed on his lips. He smiled.

Your last stop was at the top of The Shard. Awesome view, quiet space and champagne. Seemed like the perfect ending for a perfect day. Tom couldn’t stop smiling. You laid the picnic blanket on the floor and pulled Tom by your side, to enjoy your drinks. You talked, you laughed, you kissed, you didn’t even notice when the bottle went empty.

You cuddled to his side, watching what little moonlight managed to filter through the clouds. He was happy and that’s all you needed.

“Thank you again for today, darling.” He said softly, linking your hand with his and pulling you closer. “It was the best birthday gift ever.”

“As long as you’re happy! It took me weeks to prepare this!”

“I am happy, you make me happy.” He said and kissed the top of your head. You hugged him even closer.

After a while enjoying each other’s silence, you reached for the last part of the gift.

“Tom?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He kissed your hand, and you let another moment pass.

“Tom?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, reading this works even better while listening to [THIS SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lqF_huno40)  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
